


Let The Music Play

by LuckyBanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doobie Brothers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Impala, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8656309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: Dean's tape collection needs restocking, and you are up to the task! (Much to the satisfaction of all involved).





	

"Hurry up! Let's get a move on already!!" Dean slapped the hood of the Impala impatiently. 

You bounded down the cracked steps, exiting the tiny second hand shop, your parcel clutched tightly to your chest. A big, goofy smile was plastered on your face, and Dean couldn't help but smile back through his playful scolding.

"Damn, I thought I was going to have to send in a search party."

"Don't be so grumpy Dean!” you said.

"Women be shoppin'..." he said under his breath, shaking his head.

"I have a surpriiiiiiise for youuuuu...!" you poked him in the shoulder as you bounced into the front seat. Dean started up the engine and the car began its journey away from the small town, and onto the highway. 

You excitedly started ruffling through the paper bag on your lap. You reached in and extracted a pile of used cassette tapes; their plastic covers were faded and scuffed. "I got some new music!!!" 

"Hey, you dissing my tape collection??!" Dean growled. 

"Look, if I have to listen to Aja one more time, I'm gonna scream. Plus you're missing some real classics."

Dean furrowed his brow and flicked his eyes away from the road long enough to peak at the titles clasped in your hand. 

"Captain Beefheart...cool...KC And The Sunshine Band...okaaay....Earth, Wind And Fire?" Dean grimaced. "ABBA???!" Dean wrenched the accursed tape from your hand. "No! I draw the line at ABBA!!" he bellowed, tossing the cassette into the back seat. 

"Okay fine, no ABBA," you rolled your eyes at Dean's theatrics. “But this one you’ll love!” you giggled, popping a tape into the player.

The tape snapped to life, and not three seconds into the song, Dean recognized the chords. 

“YEESSSSS!! DOOBIES!” he hollered, cranking up the volume and slapping his hands on the steering wheel. 

You laughed at Dean, and succumbed to the infectious rhythm, letting the smooth, nostalgic melody wash over you. 

“Oh Oooo Ohhhhh! Listen to the music...” Dean sang (off key), causing you to erupt into a fresh fit of giggles. 

“Great choice, Baby, I gotta hand it to you.” Dean beamed, smiling as he watched you wiggle to the beat. 

You joined in with his sing-along, your more classically trained voice creating pleasant harmonies with his. You rolled down the window, letting the warm evening breeze whip your hair around your face. Dean had stopped singing, and you looked over to see him staring at you with heavily lidded eyes.

You felt his gaze settle on the smooth skin just above the neckline of your dress, enjoying how your skin bounced as you car-danced.

Unable to resist the urge to tease Dean, you slipped off your sandals and popped your feet up onto the window sill, legs crossed. You leaned back letting out a contented sigh as the wind tugged at your dress, inching the fabric scandalously high up your leg. 

Dean wasn't paying much attention to the music anymore, or the road for that matter. He slowed down the car before gently easing it onto the grassy shoulder, and turned off the ignition. 

You looked at Dean, surprised. He leaned over, snaked his hand around your waist and slowly unbuckled your seatbelt. His grip on your hips tightened as he dragged you across the smooth leather seat, onto his lap. Before you knew it, he was kissing you, smoothing his hands over the soft skin of your shoulders. He tasted like honey, a heady sweetness that made you dizzy with desire. You giggled when his hand touched your leg, his fingers creeping up and under your skirt. He ran his tongue over your lips and reached up to slowly pull your panties down your trembling legs. 

Never breaking your intense kiss, he ghosted his fingers over the inside of your thighs. With practiced precision he teased you, until you were forced to twitch your hips forward until he was touching you properly. His skillful fingers applied delicate pressure to spread you open, working small circles into your clit. With agonizing slowness, he pushed a digit inside you, then another. You squeezed your legs together, pushing him further. 

You struggled to catch your breath in the sultry heat of the Impala. Dean gently nuzzled himself into your neck, never slowing the rhythm of his hand. “I love you,” he whispered, almost too quietly to hear. You held him close to your chest, running your fingers through his damp hair. Soon, you were coming around him, vibrating, ecstatic.

“That’s my girl.” Dean groaned. 

When you could finally breathe again, you looked at Dean. He winked and grabbed your discarded panties from the floor of the Impala, stuffing them into the pocket of his jeans. 

With a final slow kiss, Dean gently slid you off his lap and made sure you were buckled in tight before turning the key in the ignition. He glowed. You would have rolled your eyes at Dean’s self-satisfied smirk if you weren't completely and utterly spent.

“Thanks for the tapes, sweetheart.” Dean flipped the cassette to side B, cranked it up to 11, and drove off into the hazy Midwestern sunset.


End file.
